Reunited in the Big Apple
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, and Kurt Hummel all experienced heartbreak before leaving Lima. They moved to NY and got an aprtment together, trying to forget. But sooner or later the past will come back and haunt them. Couples: Fabrevans/Puckleberry/Klaine
1. The Start of the Story

Reunited in the Big Apple

Quinn's POV

"Rach! Get up! We're going to be late!" I shouted

"Barbie! Please be quiet. I need my beauty sleep" Kurt yelped from his room

"Rach, seriously! We can't be late!"

"For God's sake! Rachel Barbra Berry, get your tiny little ass up! I can't handle this!"

"I'm up!" Rachel shouts from her room

Yep, this is what a normal day looks like for us. Kurt doesn't have to be to work until noon, so he usually wakes up at nine. Rachel and I on the other hand have to be at work by nine. We work in this cute little café near Central Park. It's not where we wanted to be by this point in our lives, but it pays the bills, so we're taking it.

Kurt, Rachel, and I all decided sense we were all moving to New York we thought it'd be better to move in together. Kurt and Rach got into NYADA and I got into NYU. We all became good friends in the last couple months of senior year.

We bonded over our tragic love lives. Blaine broke up with Kurt just a couple days before graduation. Blaine had said that he didn't want to have a long distance relationship. He claimed he couldn't handle it. He was devastated. We stayed in with him as we watched chick-flicks and ate junk food.

Rachel and Finn broke up, of course. But this time it wasn't my fault, or Puck's. It was Sugar Motta's. She and Finn had been sleeping together for months. Rachel dumped his ass, and then she surprised everyone by slapping Sugar. Whatever, the bitch deserved it.

And then there was me. I never got Sam back. I'm still heartbroken. I can't believe I let Finn back in! I let him convince me to cheat on the best boyfriend I've ever had! He actually ended up with Mercedes again. Sam and I remained close friends for a while. But after about a month, I couldn't stand him talk about Mercedes over and over and over again. I stopped answering his calls and texts. I barely even glanced at him during Glee or any classes I had with him. He began to take the hint and he stopped trying to talk to me in the hallways and after Glee.

But as soon as the three of us skipped town, we vowed to forget them. We couldn't have heartbreak drag us down.

Rachel walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. She took a bite and ran a hand through her hair.

"Morning" She yawned

"Finally! We're going to be late!" I shoved my phone in my purse and swung it over my shoulder.

"Fine! I'm coming!"

"BYE KURT!" I shout and I hear a groan in response.

/

We get to the 'Big Apple', I know original name isn't it, and we open the small café. Rachel starts to wipe down the tables and I sweep up behind the counter. I toss Rach her apron as I put mine on.

"Thanks" She smiles.

Right after I finish tying my apron the bell above the door jingles and in walks one of our regular customers.

"Good morning, Mrs. Johnson" I smile to the elderly lady.

"Good morning girls" She smiles at both of us and walks up to the front counter. "And Quinn, dear, how many times have I told you to call me Linda?"

"Can I get you the usual?" I ask and she nods. "Well then that comes to $4.99" She smiles and starts to dig through her purse.

I walk over to espresso machine and I start to make her usual latte. "Rachel? Could you get her the blueberry muffin?"

"Sure, Q" Rachel walks over to the showcase and pulls out the muffin. She brings it over to the cash register and starts to wrap it up. "So, how are you this morning, Linda?"

"I'm great, how are you, dearie?"

"I'm fine" Rachel grinned and put the lid on the latte.

"Here you go" She hands me a ten and I place it in the register. I take out her change and hand it to here. I would expect her to put it back in her purse, but she puts it in the tip jar.

"Oh, Linda! You're so sweet! But we can't take a $5 tip!" Rachel complains

"You two deserve it" She winks. "Plus I know how cheap some of these New Yorkers are" She smirks and grabs her muffin and places it in her purse. Then she picks up her drink and starts to walk away. "Have a nice day, ladies" She throws over her shoulder

"You too!" We exclaim in unison. The door jingles as she leaves and we see her disappear from sight.

"She's so nice" Rachel sighs and goes back to wiping down the tables.

"I know. Why can't all New Yorkers be like her?"

"Linda's one of a kind, Q" I smile and pick up the broom and start to sweep again.

Finally, it was only 5 minutes to closing time. Not many people had come in today. But I don't blame them, it's Sunday, it's everybody's lazy day. Even New York. If I had a choice, I would still be snuggled up in bed right now.

I took a small bite of the homemade bread Rachel had decided to make today. I moaned "This is the best, Rach!"

"Why thank you!" We both giggle and I take another piece of the bread. We start to talk about what we'll do tonight. Kurt had a date, his first date since Blaine, actually. We only look up when for the 4th time today, the door opens and the bell rings.

"Hi, how can we help-" I stop talking. I know my expression has changed from one of kindness to one of anger.


	2. Discussions and Heartbreaks

Reunited in the Big Apple

Quinn's POV

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson?" Rachel exclaimed

"Hey guys"

I didn't know what got into me, but before I knew it, I had slapped the gay man across the face. "I can't believe you!"

"Okay, I deserved that, I know that"

"Good" Rachel smirked

"Can I please explain?"

"No! What the hell? You hurt our best friend and expect us to listen to you!"

"Quinn, please, I have a good explanation" Rach and I exchanged glances. She nodded slightly and I sighed.

"Fine," I tell Blaine. "Rach, I'll lock up, you go in back" She nods and grabs Blaine's arm and drags him into the back. I take my keys out of my apron pocket and walk over to the door. I flip the sign so it now reads 'Closed' and I lock the door.

I walk back and here Rachel and Blaine already talking. "How could you do that to Kurt? He was heartbroken!" I sit beside Rachel so we're both facing Blaine. "He cried for days!"

"Listen, I didn't want to break up with him!"

"Then why did you?" I ask harshly

"Because I didn't want to hold him back! I still had another year of school left and he was already packing for New York. I was afraid that he would find someone else and dump me over the phone"

"So you broke up with him before he could hurt you?" I questioned

"No, I just didn't want our relationship to end like that. I loved Kurt with all my heart, I still do." Blaine sighs. "There hasn't been one day where I haven't thought about him. I wondered if he was okay and if he was on Broadway yet. I wondered if even gave me a second thought"

"Kurt was broken, Blaine. All he wanted, even though you did break up, was for you to come and say goodbye to him. But you didn't! He cried the whole plane ride! I know he thinks about you every day! There are some days when Quinn and I hear him sobbing in his room. You were his everything and you let him down!" Rachel exclaimed

"I know, Rachel. I hate myself for hurting him. But you don't think I didn't cry too? I still cry all the time just thinking of the day when I let him get away. I want him back. I've wanted him back since I let him go. I realize I screwed up. I realized the second I did hurt him that I would never forgive myself. One of you must know how that feels" Blaine stared at us with sad eyes.

I knew what he was talking about. That's how I felt when I cheated on Sam. I knew I shouldn't have, but I did. I still haven't forgiven myself, Sam says that he's over it, but I'm not! I screwed up our relationship and I still have dreams where I see Sam and me in the hallway as he breaks up with me. I wake up and I can't go back to sleep because the tears just keep coming down my face. Sometimes I even put my iPod on shuffle. It hurts even more when 'Lucky' or 'I've Had the Time of My Life' comes on.

Rachel knows too. I know she does. She felt that way when she cheated on Finn with Puck. You could see it in her eyes that she would give anything to go back and change it. But now, she would go back and stop herself from getting back with him.

"We both do" I say softly "Blaine, I know you're sorry, but I don't think Kurt is going to be able to forgive you. He's tried so hard to move on, he's actually on his first date since you right now" Blaine's face fell.

"I knew he would probably be over me. I just hoped he would actually take me back even though I was an ass"

Rachel opened her mouth but then closed it as we all heard my phone ring. I got up and walked over to my purse. I pulled out my iPhone and stared at the screen. I looked at Rachel and Blaine.

"Who is it?" Rach asked. I didn't say anything. I pressed 'Answer' and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I held my breath.

"Quinn! When are you and Rachie gonna be home?" I heard a sob from the other line.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Rachel and Blaine looked at me with concern. Blaine look more concerned though. It's obvious he was still in love with Kurt. "Did something happen on your date?"

He let out a sob again "I'll explain it to you when you get home. Just hurry" The line went dead and I glared at my screen.

"What happened?" Rachel asked

"I have no idea." I shove my phone back in my purse. "He said to hurry and he was crying" Rachel shot up and started to gather her stuff. We both took off our aprons and hung them up.

"Thanks for letting me explain, guys. I appreciate it. It was nice to see you" Blaine said and started to walk to the door.

I exchanged a glance with Rachel. She nodded in response. "Blaine, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come with us?" Rach asked "I know Kurt might not be happy with you, but I'm pretty sure he'll be excited to see you."

"Guys, you don't have to do that"

I smile "We want you guys to be happy"

So then we all piled into Rachel's car. Blaine was silent the whole way there. I don't blame him. He doesn't know what Kurt's reaction will be like. Honestly I don't know either.

We pulled into our parking spot at the apartment complex and we all get out. We lead Blaine up to our apartment and Rachel unlocks the door. We enter and we all hear music blaring from Kurt's room. I sigh and I tell Blaine to sit down on the couch. Me and Rach make our way to Kurt's room as a different song comes on.

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on_

We hear a groan and the song quickly changes. We wince as the next song comes on.

_Here we go again; I kinda want to be more than friends. _ Another groan and once again the song changes.

_I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand._

Rachel knocks on the door and the music is turned down and then Kurt says "Come in!"

Rachel grabs the knob and pushes the door open. Kurt is lying on his bed with his iPod on his side table. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He looked up at us and it broke my heart to see how hurt he was.

"Kurt, what happened?"

"I was in the car with Josh and he had the radio on and Candles came on and I don't know what came over me. I just burst into tears!"

"Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry" Rachel sat beside him and rubbed his back.

"I don't think I was ready to go out again. I miss Blaine so much!"

"Uh, Kurt, we have a surprise for you" I say and start to back out of the room

"What is it?" He sniffed and got up off the bed. I motioned for him to follow me. "Is it ice cream because I could really use some right-" Kurt stopped when he was in view of the living room.


	3. I Would've Preferred Ice Cream

Reunited in the Big Apple

Kurt's POV

Am I ever going to get over this heartbreak? I can't handle this. It's getting in the way of everything. I would be on Broadway by now if it weren't for Blaine.

I had an audition for a Broadway show. I was so confident. But at the last minute, they changed the show from Beauty and the Beast to West Side Story. I couldn't be a part of it. I just couldn't. They even wanted me to be the part of Tony. But I denied the offer. I couldn't stand on stage and say the same words Blaine said. Especially after what had happened Opening Night after the amazing show. It still hurt to think of it.

He also ruined my love life. It's been a year now. I thought I'd be over him by now. I was hoping that Josh would help me get over him, but as we were driving and Candles came on, I just had a whole bunch of flashbacks running through my head. I started to cry and Josh looked at me, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you take me home?" I had asked "I can't do this"

He nodded "Sure,"

He dropped me off and I smiled apologetically "I'm sorry, Josh. I don't think I'm over Blaine" I had told him all about it on the phone the other night when he had called to ask me out.

"I understand, Kurt. I honestly don't think I'm over my ex either, so I guess it works out for both of us" I plaster a smile on my face and nod.

"I guess so." I shut the car door. "Have a good night, Josh" I saw through the window.

"You too, Kurt" I let my smile drop as I turn around. I walk up the front steps and run into the elevator.

Now I'm lying in bed. I had just called Quinn and told her I wanted her and Rach to come home. I put my iPod on shuffle and waited.

The first couple songs were the usual songs. Mostly Broadway songs that Rachel and I nail every time we sing them.

But after a while, the songs started to come in a pattern. They were mostly songs that the glee club had done. Such as, 'Don't Stop Believing', 'Born This Way', and 'We Are Young'. But then somehow it turned into Warbler songs. First up was, of course, the first one I had heard from them, 'Teenage Dream'. I groaned as I heard the first 5 seconds of the song and changed it.

Are you kidding me?

Then I waited for the next song to come on. _'Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends' _I let out another groan and changed it.

The next song actually made me feel a little better. It still hurt though, but I kept it on. '_I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand'_

I sigh and I heard knock on my door. Thank God! Rachel and Quinn! "Come in" I turn the music down as they enter.

We start to talk and I tell them what happened. Rachel sits beside me and rubs my back.

"I don't think I was ready to go out again. I miss Blaine so much!"

"Uh, Kurt, we have a surprise for you" Quinn says softly

"What is it?"I sniff and get up off the bed, Rachel following. She motions for me to follow her. "Is it ice cream because I could really use some right-" I stopped talking as I saw none other than Blaine Anderson sitting on our couch.

He was looking at me with those gorgeous eyes and I felt myself melt…No! I can't! He broke up with me! I'm not going back to him! Not one chance of 'Klaine' reforming! I promised Rachel and Quinn that I would forget about him (and look how that turned out) I'm not going back!

I glare at Rachel and Quinn "I would've preferred ice cream" I say harshly and threw a glare at Blaine. He looks hurt…good.

I stomp to the kitchen and I heard them all following me. "Kurt! Stop! Let him talk!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Quinn! I don't want to hear it, from any of you! This is the equivalent of me bringing Sam or Finn over here over here!"

"Kurt, it is not!" Rachel exclaimed. "Finn cheated on me! Blaine didn't cheat on you!"

"And I cheated on Sam! You didn't cheat on Blaine. It's different"

"I thought you two were my friends! Best friends no less!" I rolled my eyes "You're supposed to look out for me! This is doing the complete opposite!"

"Kurt" Rachel looked at me with sad eyes.

"No, Rach! I wouldn't do this to you two"

"Kurtie" Rachel now had tears streaming down her face. My intent was to make her cry. I needed to prove a point.

"You brought him here! Don't you want me to be happy?" Rachel nodded "Well leave me alone!"

"KURT LISTEN TO YOURSELF! YOU'RE MISERABLE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU! WE WANT YOU TO BE TRULY HAPPY, NOT WHATEVER THIS IS WHEN YOU SAY YOUR HAPPY! YOU WERE ONLY HAPPY WITH BLAINE! AND YOU KNOW IT KURT! FACE IT, YOU WANT HIM BACK! YOU WISH IT NEVER ENDED! SO GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE AND TALK TO HIM!"

I looked at Quinn in shock. She hasn't screamed at anyone since high school. But I knew she was right. When I was with Blaine I was so happy, I hadn't been that happy since before my mom died. I do want him back, I do wish that it never ended, but I'm too stubborn to admit.

I looked at her once more. I nodded and grabbed Blaine's arm and started to drag him to my room. I felt a shock go through me at the touch of his skin. I shut the door behind me and sighed. This was going to suck…


	4. Klaine Conversation

Reunited in the Big Apple

***Okay, something happened and I think I just never uploaded the Klaine Conversation, but I thought I did, so I had to rewrite the whole thing. Sorry for the confusion. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait! :) **

Kurt's POV

"Sooo, how long have you been in New York?"

"About a week" Blaine replied. I sat on my bed and patted the spot next to me. He sighed and sat down beside me.

A silence overcame my room. I looked at the door, praying it would open and Quinn or Rachel would yell 'Gotcha!' and say I don't really have to talk to Blaine.

"Blaine, listen if you've come to apologize, I don't want to hear it"

"Kurt, please just let me explain. If you don't like what I have to say, I'll leave you alone"

I pondered this. I don't want to end up falling into his arms like those girls do with the 'love of their life' in most romantic comedies. I'm different, for one I'm a guy, and two I'm not a weak little heroine. I actually have a personality as well.

"Fine" Did I just say that? "But if I don't like one word of your little speech, I expect to never hear from you again. Maybe an occasional Christmas card, but that's it, got it?" He nodded his eyes on his hands that were folded on his lap. "I won't interrupt unless absolutely necessary"

"Kurt, I should've never broken up with you"

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Ain't that the truth?"

"Kurt…"

"Right, sorry"

"Anyway, the only reason why I broke up with you was because I felt that you would come to New York and find someone better than me"

"I can't find someone better than you, believe me I've looked" He smiled softly at me and I felt like I melted.

"I just knew you were going somewhere with your life while I still had another year of school. I didn't want you to find some guy then realize that he was it for you"

"_You_ were it for me, Blaine. I don't know how you didn't know that. I worshiped the ground you walked on"

"Kurt, you know I'm pretty oblivious" I nodded "But anyway, I just felt like I wouldn't be good enough once you hit fame" He sighed. "Kurt, I was afraid you would hurt me and now I realize that I was so stupid. You would never hurt me." He looked down again "I didn't want to get hurt, so instead I hurt you and I'm so sorry"

"Blaine-"

"Kurt, I know you won't forgive me, but just remember that I love you." He sighs once again. "And you know how you said that Sebastian liked me? And I never believed you?"

"Yes" I knew very well. I hated Sebastian. Still do actually!

"Well right after he found out that we broke up, he tried to kiss me" I huffed in annoyance. Blaine might not be my boyfriend anymore, but I would not like to think of that…man-whore trying to kiss _my _man! "I shoved him away though. I couldn't- it didn't feel right with him even trying to kiss me. I knew right then that I had made a mistake. I shouldn't have let you go"

"Blaine" I felt like crying my eyes out. I wanted to take him back so much, but I wouldn't let myself be that weak.

"Kurt, you're perfect. I know I don't deserve you, but I really want to be with you. I know you'll probably never forgive me, but I need you, Kurt. I love you more than anything"

That got to me. I felt tears leak out of my eyes, so I quickly look away.

I want to take him back so badly, but I can't! I have to be strong! But when he looks at m with those eyes, I feel like a melted candle! Ugh, I can't be weak though! I need to not give in to my heart!

I guess I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice what I was doing. I had grabbed Blaine's shoulders and kissed him. It felt so right. I had missed this so much. But the moment ended when I heard giggling outside of my door.

I pulled away from Blaine and smirked. I held up a finger to my mouth, telling him to be quiet. He nodded and I walked over to my door. I opened it and Quinn and Rachel fell to the floor. They looked up and laughed nervously.

"Hello ladies"

"How'd you know we were there?"

"Next time you want to eavesdrop, don't laugh so loudly" They both started to laughed nervously again.

"So, is Klaine back on?" Quinn asked after she and Rachel had gotten up.

I looked at the two of them and then at Blaine. He looked like he really wanted to know as well. I smiled "Yes, Klaine is back on"

Quinn and Rachel started to squeal and jump around. I groaned. Seriously? But finally they stopped.

"We're taking the credit for this!" Rachel smirked

"What?"

"We technically got Klaine back together" Quinn crossed her arms over her chest

"How?" I countered

"We listened to what Blaine had to say and then brought him here" Rachel said in that matter-of-fact tone of hers

"We also pressured you into talking to him"

"You two are ridiculous"

All four of us laughed "So, you guys want to watch a movie with us?"

"What movie?" Blaine asked

"Titanic" Quinn replied

I looked at Blaine and he nodded. "Sure, we'll watch it with you"

"Yay!" Rachel exclaimed "I'll make popcorn!" She then pranced out of the room and into the kitchen.

"She's got too much energy for her own good" I muttered to the others. We all laugh as we walk to the living room.

Quinn found the movie and put it in the DVD player. She got it ready to play it and grabbed the remote. Blaine and I sat on the loveseat and we wrapped an arm around us. Quinn walked over to the recliner and sat on it and wrapped a blanket around her.

Rachel hopped back into the room with popcorn. "You can start it now" Quinn pressed 'Play' and the movie started.

We were halfway through the movie and I felt tired. My head was rested on Blaine's shoulder. I yawned and I felt my eyes droop, but then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Rachel lazily got up and walked over to the phone. "Hello? Hummel, Fabray, and Berry residence! May I ask who's calling?"

"She's so professional" Blaine whispers to me and Quinn

"You should hear her when she's talking to telemarketers, she's not so professional then" We all chuckled and then Rachel walked back in.

"Quinn, it's for you" She hands Q the phone and mouths 'Put it on speaker!' Quinn nods and does so.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Quinn, it's Mercedes" Okay, now I was fully awake. This was probably going to be more dramatic than the movie, and that's about a huge ship sinking!

"M-Mercedes?"


	5. Rachel's Plan

Reunited in the Big Apple

Rachel's POV

As soon as I hopped up to answer the phone, I had a feeling it was going to be bad and it was.

"Hello? Hummel, Fabray, and Berry residence, may I ask who's calling?"

"Hey, Rachel! How's the little elf doing?"

"Hey, Mercedes" I knew the others didn't hear what I was saying.

"Is Quinn there? I need to have a quick word with her"

"Uh, sure… One moment" I walked over to the others. "Quinn's it's for you"

Quinn takes the phone and I mouth "Put it on speaker" She nods and does what I said. I turn to Kurt and Blaine and I hold up a finger to my lips and they nodded.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Quinn, it's Mercedes" Mercedes had a bitchy tone in her voice.

"M-Mercedes?"

"Yep, it's me" I could practically hear the smirk making its way on to her diva face.

"May I ask why you're calling?" Quinn looked scared, honestly, we all probably did.

"I've called to put you in your place"

"Excuse me?" Quinn looked pissed.

"You're such a bitch Quinn!"

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from saying anything. Quinn was the bitch? Really? We all know it's Mercedes who's the bitch. She changed so much in senior year. She blamed it all on me, but I blame her bulldozer of a boyfriend. She started acting out as soon as they started going out.

"How am _I _the bitch, Mercedes?"

"You took Sam from me!"

"What are you talking about? I haven't talked to Sam since I left!"

"Well then why did he just break up with me, claiming it was because of you?" I saw the hint of a smile on Quinn's face.

"Once again, I haven't talked to him since I left. I backed off! I knew he was in love with you, so I left him alone!"

"He never loved me! He was always in love with you, Ice Queen"

"That's not my fault"

"You know I don't know how Sam could ever love a whore like you! You got pregnant a couple weeks after you turned 16! By Puckerman! You've cheated on all of the boyfriends you've had! You don't deserve Sam. You don't deserve anyone!"

Quinn said nothing. She stared at the phone in her hand. I jumped up to say something but it was all too late. Quinn had hung up on her.

"Q" Kurt said softly

"She's right" Quinn stood up, the blanket sliding off of her as she did so.

"Quinn" I tried to say

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys later" She fake yawned

"Quinn!" I exclaim.

"You guys finish the movie. I'll be fine" She walks into her room and shuts the door before we can say anything else.

"We can't let her do that to herself" Kurt said softly

"We're not going to. I have a plan" I whisper. I play the movie and they give me a look. "Wait until she falls asleep."

We finish the movie and I hear complete silence from Quinn's room. "I'll go check" I tip-toed into Quinn's room and saw she was fast asleep. You must be thinking that she's probably faking, but I know when she is. She's out like a light.

I walk back out and shut the door softly. "Follow me" I say softly to Kurt and Blaine. I walk to my room and they follow me. I walk in and let them in, shutting the door behind them

"What's your plan, Barbra?" Kurt asked. I've always loved that nick-name.

I got out my phone and scrolled through my contacts. I smiled when I find the one I was looking for. I pressed 'Call' and pressed the phone to my ear. I waited as it rung.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's Rachel" Both Kurt and Blaine had their eyes on me now.

"Rachel? Why are you calling?"

"I'm calling you to say, get your ass down to New York!"

"Why?"

"Because you miss Quinn!"

"How'd you know that?"

"Mercedes called Q about two hours ago. Said you broke up with her because you were still in love with Quinn. She started to blame it on Quinn. Mercedes called her a whore and a bitch and just threw out a whole bunch of insults."

"That doesn't sound like 'Cedes" Sam sighed "How do you know?"

"Kurt, Blaine, and I were all in the room, I told Quinn to put it on speaker"

"What else did she say?"

"She told Quinn that she was a whore because of what happened with Puck. She also said that Quinn didn't deserve you or anyone for that matter" I explained.

"She said that?"

"Yes, and Quinn has been in her room since she hung up on Mercedes"

"Is she okay?"

"No, she said that Mercedes was right. She said that she was okay with it though and then she said she was tired so she went to bed"

"But Mercedes isn't right!"

"We all know that! Quinn won't believe it though, not unless you come here and tell her that you still love her!"

Sam was silent for a moment. "Fine, I'll be there as soon as possible. I'll be there within the next week, okay?"

"Thank you Sam!"

"No problem, Rach. Just don't tell Quinn, I want it to be a surprise"

"Got it!"

"I'll talk to you later"

"K, bye!" I hung up the phone and grinned at my two gay friends. "Time for Fabrevans is going to be back on soon" I smirked

"Well, aren't you a little matchmaker, Rachie" Blaine smiled

"I know! Now it's time for you to get a boyfriend"

"I don't have time for a man, you know that Kurt. I have to get on Broadway by the time I'm 25!" I exclaimed.

Sure, I'd like a boyfriend, but I simply don't have time. I have to work to pay my part of the bills. I have to find time to audition when I have to work 7 days a week. I don't have time. But believe me, I want a man who makes me happy and buys me gifts just because. I want a man to love me no matter what.

I thought I had that kind of relationship with Finn. But I was terribly wrong. I hate Finn. He doesn't deserve anybody (Well, maybe Sugar Motta, she seems to like him)!

"Come on, Rach! You're 19! You'll make it! Having a boyfriend won't slow you down! Don't you want a guy to support you with those dreams you have?" Kurt asked

"Well, I have you two!" I smirk as I walk out of my room and into the kitchen.

"I mean not a gay guy!" Kurt says.

I roll my eyes. I'll find someone eventually, right?

/

The next morning I woke up to screaming. Not a surprise. Quinn was like my personal alarm clock. I sighed and snuggled closer to my pillows.

"Rachel! Get your ass up now! Do you want to keep Linda waiting?"

I groaned and yelled back "I'm up!"

"You better be!"

I reluctantly pulled away from my warm bed. Why does it always seem that the bed is warmer when you have to get up? I started to get dressed. "Rachel Berry? Are you up?"

"Yes, Quinn, I'm up!" I pull my jeans on (Yes I wear jeans now) and button them. I was looking through my closet for a shirt when my phone beeped. I grab my phone off of my bedside table and unplug it from its charger. I smirked when I read the message.

_Got a flight for tomorrow. Are you sure this is going to work?_

_-Sam_

I hurriedly type back, not wanting my alarm clock to scream at me again.

_I honestly have no idea. I hope it does though. Don't book a hotel, you can just stay here. _

_-Rachel_

I go back to looking through my closet. I finally settle on a pink floral shirt with a light pink tank top underneath it. My phone buzzes again and I look at it.

_Thanks, Rachel_

_-Sam_

I smile, I really do hope that he and Quinn get back together.

_You're welcome :). I gtg though, the love of your life is yelling at me to get ready for work. See ya soon!_

_-Rachel._

I put on my shirt and look at myself in the mirror. Now I just have to do my hair. I walk to my bathroom (thankfully it's linked to my bedroom) and run a brush through my silky hair. I don't do much to it since it's naturally straight. I put on some lip gloss and some mascara, but that's it. I'm more about a natural look.

I finally walk out my bedroom. I glance at my phone. 8:30. Huh, I'm not _that_ late today.

I smirk as I walk past the living room. Blaine apparently never left because he and Kurt were snuggled up on the couch.

"RACH-"

"I'm up!"

"Really?" Kurt groaned "I want one day! That's all! One day when I wake up to my alarm, not you two!"

I giggled and walk into the kitchen. I look at my phone and quickly erase the messages from Sam. I smile as Quinn and she smiles back

"Thank you for finally getting up"

"You're welcome"

"Hey, we should go, or we'll be late" Quinn said. I nodded and grabbed my purse off of the kitchen counter. I drop my phone into its usual pocket. Quinn smiles at me and we both walk to the front door.

"Bye love birds!" Quinn exclaims

"Seriously Q?" Kurt shouts back

Quinn and I close the door and we both start to laugh. "Good one"

"Thank you very much" Quinn giggled

We got into my car, and I pulled out of the parking area. I started to drive the familiar route to the café.

Finally we arrive. We are about to walk in the back door when we hear a voice.

"Hey Berry! Nice jeans!"


	6. Realizations with Puckerman

Reunited in the Big Apple

Rachel's POV

"Hey Berry! Nice jeans!" Wait, I know that voice. I spun around and Quinn did too. I grinned as I saw one of my best friends.

Noah Puckerman.

"Noah!" I shout and launch myself at him. I wrap my arms around him and I hug him tightly. His arms wrap around my waist and he rests his head on my shoulder.

"I knew that was your ass" I shoved him away and slapped him playfully. He laughed and I smiled up at him. "Never thought I'd see the day my hot little Jewish-America Princess wore jeans"

"Shut up," I giggled

"Hey Baby Mama!" Puck says to Quinn who is now making her way over to us. She rolls her eyes but smiles. She gives him a hug.

"Hey Puck"

They release and Quinn walks to the back door of the café again and unlocks it. Noah and I followed her in. She goes to unlock the front door too. I grab our aprons and I put mine on and then toss Quinn hers when she comes back.

"What are you doing here, Noah?"

"I just moved here. I got transferred to NYU"

"That's great!" I grin at him.

"So, Berry, i have some bad news for you"

I sigh "What?"

"I talked to Hudson and it turns out his little play toy, Sugar is pregnant" My expression turns to one of worry to one of disgust.

I honestly don't love him anymore. I thought hearing something like that would hurt more, but I didn't feel…anything. I didn't feel jealousy, I didn't feel pain or sorrow, I actually felt…happiness. Maybe now there was a chance that he would never talk to me again.

I finally realized that I'm over Finn Hudson.

"I'm over Finn" I say aloud. Noah looks shocked.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he's a douche" Noah looked even more shocked

"You're right he is a douche" He laughed.

"Who's a douche?" Quinn asked as she walked back into the room.

"Finnessa"

"Oh, and why is that?"

"He got Sugar pregnant" I explained and Quinn snorted.

"Of course he did"

"I don't even know why Sugar continued to hook up with him. He wasn't even that good." I said and Noah and Quinn laughed "I'm serious! Sure, I've only had sex once, but Santana was right, it was like being smothered with a sweaty sack of potatoes"

"She said that?"

"Yep. I asked for advice from the glee girls, most of them told me to wait." We all stopped talking when we heard the bell jingle signaling someone walking into the shop.

I smile when I see Linda. I grab Quinn's hand and drag her over to the cash register. "Hi Linda!" I chirped

"Hello, girls"

"Can we get you the usual?" Quinn smiled

"Yes, thank you" I walked over to the showcase and go her muffin while Quinn started to make her latte. I wrapped up the muffin and handed it to her.

"That'll be in $4.99, please" She hands me the money. "Thank you" I place the cash in the register and give her the change. Like always, she places her change in the tip jar.

"So, is that guy your boyfriend?" Linda asked nodded toward Noah.

"What?" I laughed nervously "Not at all. Just an old friend"

"You guys seem like you have chemistry"

"We've been friends since high school. We actually dated for about a week in sophomore year. We had a mutual break up"

"He seems to like you, dearie"

"What?"

"Well he keeps looking at you! And not just in a friend way" Linda smirks and winks

"I promise you, he isn't! I'm so not his type!"

"Oh, honey, you're so blind"

Quinn walks up at this point and hands Linda her latte. "Why is Rachel blind?"

"She can't see how that young man is looking at her." Linda chuckles

Quinn giggles and nonchalantly glances at Noah. She giggles even more as she faces me. "He's totally checking you out, Rach"

I shook my head "No he's not! He would never. I'm so not his type"

"Rach, you've always been his type" She smirked. What is that supposed to mean? "You picked a good day to wear those jeans"

"Well, I must be off. Thank you ladies. And Rachel, he might not be your boyfriend, but he will be soon" She winked again and the bell above to door jingled as she left.

I glanced at Quinn and she had a large grin on her face. "What do you mean, I've always been his type?"

Quinn laughs and smirks slightly "You'll see" She spins on her heel and walks back toward Noah.

"No, Quinn! Tell me now!" I follow her and by the now, Noah is watching us.

"No, Rach, it's not my job to tell you"

"Damn it, Quinn! Tell me!" I stomp my foot and Noah laughs.

"Man, you still have that temper, don't you, Berry?" He winks and I look away because I feel a blush creeping up on my face.

Since when did I care when Noah talked to me? I've always been comfortable around him, even the day after the break up. Is it possible that I might actually have feelings for Noah Puckerman? No, that's not possible!

I glance at him and I see him looking at me with that natural smirk upon his face. I feel like I just turned into a puddle.

Oh my Barbra! I think I've had feelings for Noah all these years, but I just now figured it out.

"Well, I should get going. I'll talk to you guys later though." His velvety voice stopped my train of thought. He stood up and walked toward the door. "Hey, Berry, your number's still the same right?" I nod and smile

"Yep, hasn't changed" I hope that didn't look fake…

"Cool, see ya ladies" He threw us one last smirk and then he left the building.

"Linda's totally right, he may not be your boyfriend now, but he will be soon" Quinn winked and went to help the customer that just walked in.

I slumped down into the chair that Noah was just sitting in. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't possibly be in love with him. I've known him for way too long. If I do love him, I would've realized it years ago, right?


	7. Denying the Love and Creepy Rachel

Reunited in the Big Apple

Quinn's POV

Rachel has been badgering me all day. She keeps obsessing over what I said when we were talking to Linda. She's so blind. I'm pretty sure she's the only one that hadn't noticed in high school.

The way Puck stared at her made it obvious he loved her. Everyone knew. Even Brittany, and that's saying a lot since she's usually in her own little world. Britt was actually rooting for Puckleberry, as was Santana.

Finn wouldn't let Puck get too close. Even got pissed when Rachel and Puck got paired up to do a duet together, he demanded that Mr. Schue allow them to pick their own partners. Mr. Schuester wouldn't do it though. So Puck and Rachel did their duet and they sounded awesome. They did the song 'What Can I Say?' by Carrie Underwood and Sons of Sylvia. Their voices sounded amazing together.

So, as we drove home, she continued to ask me, but I ignored her, rolling my eyes. She's seriously blind. I put the radio on and flipped through the stations until I heard one of mine and Rach's favorite songs come on. Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson.

I prayed she would stop asking and I could enjoy the song, and she did, she dropped it completely. She actually sang with me.

As we sang though, I felt a pang of sadness go through me. The song reminded me of Sam. I knew that in order to let him get over me, I needed to leave him alone. So that's what I did after I cheated on him, I gave him space.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
>Where we take this road someone's gotta go<br>And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
>But I want you to move on so I'm already gone<em>

We finally reached our apartment building and I was glad. Rachel had seemed to forget about the Puck thing and I just wanted to relax on the couch.

I got out of the car and walked toward the building. I opened the door and Rach and I walked to the elevator. We waited and then the elevator door opened. We stepped in and Rachel pressed the number 7.

"Why won't you tell me?" I groaned. I should've known the silence wouldn't last long. Thankfully the doors opened and we walked out of the elevator. I grabbed my key and unlocked the door. I walked it and Rachel followed. "Please, Q…you know you want to tell me?"

"What does Quinn want to tell you?" Kurt asked from where he sat in the kitchen.

"Well, we saw Noah today-"

"Noah Puckerman?" Kurt raised an eyebrow

"Yes" I saw Kurt smirk at me and I knew why "And we started talking to one of our regular customers and she asked if I was dating him, I said no" Rachel continued to explain her story, while Kurt and I just shared knowing looks.

"So do you like him? Because Barbra, I could make that happen" Kurt smirked

"No you couldn't! He doesn't like me!"

"That didn't answer his question!"

"It doesn't matter if I like him or not, he would never go out with me!"

"God, you're so blind!" Kurt exclaimed

"What do you mean?"

"He's always been in love with you. Ever since you two dated!" Kurt explained

"No he hasn't! He's had other girlfriends since then!"

"So?"

"Why do you think he had them? To get over you!" I shouted

"You guys are crazy!"

"He was checking you out today, Rach" I gave her a stern look.

"He was probably just admiring my new jean look"

Kurt laughed "Right! He was not checking out your cute little ass at all"

Rachel groaned "You people are ridiculous! NOAH DOES NOT LIKE ME!"

"You're right"

"What?"

"He loooooves you" I tease

"Shut up!"

Rachel pushes herself up onto the counter and looks down at her phone. She starts typing something, but I'm not going to ask, it's probably Puck.

But then Kurt get a message. Are they texting each other?

"Are you guys texting each other?"

"Nope" Kurt replied "I'm texting Blaine"

"I'm texting my Daddy. He's wondering when I'll be home again."

I raise an eyebrow "Okay?" I grabbed a small tub of ice cream and grabbed a spoon.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating my way out of depression" I joked and they gave me a look "Well, you guys have boyfriends, I'm lonely"

"I do not have a boyfriend!"

"Right sorry, you have a guy that you love and he loves you back" I retort. I wait for her to tell us that she doesn't love him, but she doesn't say a word. She just turns red and looks down.

"Ha! You didn't deny it!" Kurt exclaimed in triumph. Rachel turned even redder and I giggled.

I love them so much!

/

I walked out of my bedroom the next morning ready to leave for work. I walk into the kitchen, my stomach rumbling. I expect I'll have to yell at Rachel in about 2 minutes.

I stop in my tracks as I reach the kitchen. Rachel is sitting down at the table eating cereal! She's never up this early! Never!

"Am I dreaming?"

She giggled and shook her head "No, Quinn, I just figured we would give Kurt that 'one day'" I laughed and walked over to the pantry and grabbed a chocolate muffin and started to nibble it.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with Puck?"

"No" She rolls her eyes "Though he did text me about 5 minutes ago as I was curling my hair"

"Ahh! I knew it!"

"He doesn't love me, Q"

"Whatever floats you're boat" I smirk and take another bite of my muffin.

"I hate you" She glowers at me

"I love you too, Rachie!"

/

The day goes by slowly. It sucks because I want this day to be over with already. The only good thing is that Rachel has been grinning all day and she continues to text Puck all day.

Finally it's closing time and it seems as though Rachel's grin is even bigger (if that's possible). "What's up with you?" I ask as I lock the door.

"I just feel like something good's about to happen" I see a hint of a smirk on her features, but I brush it off.

"Whatever, let's just go home"

The drive was silent other than the radio playing softly in the back round. I find it creepy because Rachel keeps looking at me with a grin as I drive. Yes, I'm driving. Usually she doesn't let me drive, but she said she wants to text Puck. Of course.

I pull into our parking spot and she giggles and jumps out of the car. She runs up the steps and yanks the door open before I even take the key out of the ignition.

I roll my eyes. Puck must be here or something. I grab my purse and get out of the car. I grab the keys and put them in my purse.

I follow Rachel and I realize that she had already gone up to our floor. Are you kidding me? I wait for the elevator to come and I walk in as soon as the door opens. I press the 7 and wait as I go up. It seems like ages before the door opens again. I walk to the apartment and I realize that the door is wide open. That's odd.

I walk in the open doorway and then I turn around and close the door. "Rachel! What the hell?" I spun around and my purse falls to the ground, Rachel's keys tumbling out of it.


	8. Revenge and Tears

Reunited in the Big Apple

Quinn's POV

Rachel smirked at me and I felt like I was going to pass out, but I leaned up against the door before that could happen. Kurt was sitting on the couch watching some fashion show and he was trying not to laugh.

"Hey, Quinn" Sam Evans threw me that amazing smile and I felt my knees go even weaker.

"H-hi" I stutter and force myself to smile "Why are you here?"

"Rachel called me" My head snapped over to Rachel and I glared. She smiled innocently. I picked up my purse and shrugged off the pain that went through me as I saw him.

"Of course she did"

Rachel scoffs. I walk into the kitchen and place my purse on the counter. I notice that Rachel and Sam are following me. I look at the counter and see Rachel's phone sitting there. I grab it and quickly put it in my back pocket and I turn around and grab my phone, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, guys where's my phone?" Rachel asked. I giggled and grabbed Sam's hand and ran toward my room

"FABRAY!" She screamed at me. I opened my door and pulled Sam in and then I shut the door and locked it.

"You stole her phone, didn't you?" I nodded and grinned and pulled her phone out of my back pocket.

"QUINN! OPEN THE DOOR!" She was pounding on the door and I laughed

"Not a chance, Rach" I'm so glad we have the same phone or I wouldn't be able to work it. I go to her contacts and smirk as I see the one I need.

"What are you going to do?" Sam chuckled.

"I'm not going to do anything _that_ bad, I just want payback"

"Quinn? What the hell are you doing?"

I pressed the contact and then I pressed call. I put the phone up to my ear and tried not to laugh

"Rachel?"

"Hey, Puck" I say loud enough so Rachel could hear it. That only made her start to pound on the door again.

"Quinn? Why do you have Rachel's phone"

"QUINN, GIVE ME MY PHONE!"

"Well, I know this is odd, but I want to know if you're still in love with Rachel"

"I was never in love with Rachel!" He exclaimed quickly

"Oh grow up, _Noah_, everyone knew you did! Even Brittany and Finn!"

He sighed "Why do you want to know?"

"Because Kurt and I are pretty sure that she loves you back"

"QUINN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"She does not"

"She does. I bet her face is red right now. She can hear every word I'm saying"

"W-what?"

"Chill, she can't hear you"

"I don't care if she could hear me or not, I don't love her"

"Puck, get real. You want to reform Puckleberry"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't"

"Just say you do and I promise that it will happen"

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY!" I wince, I hate my name. But Rachel will thank me one day.

"Fine, I do" Puck sighed "Are you going to tell her?"

"No"

"Wait what?"

"You're going to"

"No I'm not!"

"Be a man, Puck!"

"Ugh, fine, but I'm done with this conversation!" With that the line went dead. I rolled my eyes and clicked end.

I walked over to the door and unlocked it and opened it quickly. Rachel had her arms crossed over her chest and a stern look on her face. I tossed her the phone and shut the door quickly, locking it again.

"I'm surprised you did that"

"Well, she called you; I called her now soon-to-be-boyfriend." I smirked and sat next to him on my bed."So, was Rachel the only reason why you came?" I tried not to sound too disappointed. But I did feel like crying if that told you anything.

He didn't say a word for a long time. We sat there in an awkward silence. This had never happened when we were dating; we were always talking to each other. When I looked at him, he was looking at me with those gorgeous eyes. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

I melted into the kiss; he was one of the best kissers ever. I like to blame it on his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. His hands fin my waist and I feel him smile into the kiss.

But for some reason, I shove him away. I stood up quickly and start to pace around my room. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this"

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't know if Rachel told you this but Mercedes called."

"She did tell me" Of course she did, Rachel can't keep a secret.

"Well she pretty much accused me of being the reason that you two broke up"

"That's my fault. I told her that I was still in love with you and she got pissed"

"Sam, you can't love me"

"And why not?" He asked angrily as he stood up

"Mercedes might have been a bitch to call me and tell me that, but she was right. I'm a whore that doesn't deserve you or anybody for that matter" I didn't notice I was crying until a tear dropped onto my hand. I slumped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Quinn, you're not a whore" Sam sighs and sits beside me. I turn away from him so I won't have to look him in the eyes. I sniffled and watched as one tear hit my pillow. "And if anything, I don't deserve you"

I want to just sit up and hug him tightly, but I don't deserve to be in his arms. I let out a sob and close my eyes tightly. "Please leave"

"What?"

"Leave me alone for a little while. I need to think this all over"

"Okay, just remember that I never stopped loving you" He leaned down and his pressed a soft kiss on my head. That made me cry even harder. I heard him open my bedroom door and then he was gone.

Why does life suck so much?

***I know a lot of you wanted Sam and Quinn back together in this chapter, and I'm sorry if I let you down, but just wait. It'll happen :) I just didn't want them back together so quickly, because if they are then I really only have Puckleberry to write for. The next chapter will have all couples in it, a lot of Klaine probably, since it's Kurt's POV**


	9. The Sound of Music

Reunited in the Big Apple

Kurt's POV

Wow! Talk about a dramatic day! First I don't walk up to my two best friends yelling at each other. Then Sam Evans shows up at our apartment, wanting Quinn back. Then, Quinn and Rachel come home and Quinnie steals Rachel's phone and runs into her room and calls Puck. Then, once Rachel gets her phone back, and ran to her room to call Puck. Finally, Sam comes out of Quinn's room looking upset. I'm tired just thinking about it!

Sam sunk into the recliner Quinn had been in last night and sighed. "Okay, Trouty Mouth, what happened?"

He looked at me and sighed again. I gave him a stern look, telling him I would get this out of him. "Quinn and I kissed but then she shoved me away. She said that she didn't deserve me and Mercedes was right."

I sighed and glanced at Quinn's door. "She has always had a low self esteem, Mercedes made it worse though" It was true. Ever since Quinn went through the whole Lucy Caboosey thing, she's been insecure. Sure she hasn't said it, but Rach and I can just tell.

I only get up off of the couch when I hear a knock on the door. I open it and smile when I see Blaine. "Hey"

"Hey, sorry I didn't text first; I just wanted to see you"

"It's fine, I was kinda bored of all of the drama anyway" I ushered him in and he stopped when he saw Sam.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to win Quinn back" Blaine nodded

"I was just going to ask Rachel if she wanted to watch the Sound of Music with me" I exclaimed

"I love that movie!" I smirk and walk over to Rachel's door.

"Barbra! I'm putting Sound of Music on" I heard her jump off her bed and her door flew open.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands and grinned. She ran over to the loveseat she sat on yesterday and got ready to watch the movie.

Blaine and I sat on the couch and I played the movie. "You know, I've never seen this movie" Our heads all snap toward Sam and he shrugged.

"You haven't?" I asked my mouth wide open.

"It's the best movie ever!" Blaine exclaimed. We all face the screen and watch as Maria starts singing. I start to mouth the words and I look over at Rachel and Blaine and see them doing the same.

The movie goes by quickly and soon we're at the part where Liesel and Ralf are singing 'Sixteen Going on Seventeen' The door to Quinn's room opens and she walks out it sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her eyes move to the screen and she grins. "Why didn't you tell me you were watching the Sound of Music?"

I didn't say a word because at that moment, her eyes landed on Sam. "You're still here?" She sounded shocked as she walked over and sat beside Rachel.

"I told him he could stay here. I didn't want him to have to go and stay at some fancy hotel." Quinn stares at Rachel and Rachel looks confused. "What?"

"Nothing" She shook her head and turned her attention back to the screen. I also noticed that she started to mouth Liesel's song.

"This is such a sexist song" Sam commented

We all laughed because we knew it was true. "I always found it offensive" Quinn stated

"I thought it was romantic!" Rachel said dreamily.

The scene played on and we all sat in a comfortable silence. Well, until there was a knock on the door. Rachel hopped up "I'll get it!" Why is she so freaking energetic?

I paused the movie to see if it was anyone important. The door swung open to reveal none other than Noah Puckerman. I sent a look at Quinn and she was trying not to laugh.

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Q texted me, said that I should come over" Quinn let a giggle and Rachel sent her a glare. Oh, how I love this house!

"Come on in, Puck! We're watching the Sound of Music"

"I've actually seen it" Puck smirked as he walked in, not taking his eye off of Rachel. "My sister made me watch it. I enjoyed the Nazi parts" I chuckled, of course he did.

Rachel sat back down as she tried to hide a blush. She so loves him. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye and saw Quinn get up. She smirked down at Rachel. "Puck, why don't you sit here with Rachel?"

I know, I know. You would think that Rachel would glare and turn a deep shade of red, but she didn't, she simply looked up at our blonde friend and smirked back. "That's a great idea, Quinn. That way you can sit with Sam! That recliner is very big, you can both fit"

Quinn was in shock and Puck was chuckling as he sat next to Rachel. Sam looked like he was quite happy, but he was trying to hide it as Quinn turned to him. "Do you mind?" She glanced down and I actually laughed. Everyone looked at me and I smiled. I'm not the one that everyone should be looking at right now.

Did I mention that I loved this house?

Sam shook his head and scooted over to one side. Quinn plastered on a smile and sat in the empty space. I then had an idea. Well, if they wanted to help me with my relationship, might as well return the favor.

I got up and walked over to the coat closet. I pulled out three blankets. I tried to hide my smirk as I threw one at Sam and Quinn and then the next at Puck and Rachel. I settled back onto the couch and snuggled up to Blaine, wrapping the third around us.

I played the movie and glanced at everyone around me. Quinn and Sam were sitting next to each other with the blanket draped over their legs. I did notice that they were stealing glances at each other. I then looked at 'Puckleberry' and smiled. They were close and Rachel's head was on Puck's shoulder.

The movie played on and soon it was time for my favorite scene. My Favorite Things. I couldn't help but smile at Rachel and Quinn. Sure they both felt awkward (Mostly Quinn) where they were sitting, but that wasn't going to stop them. I nodded at them and they both silently laughed and nodded back. We've lived together so long that we don't need words to communicate.

So as the song started, we all started singing. We have watched this together so many times that we had parts.

Rachel: _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
>Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens<br>Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

Me: _Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
>Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles<br>Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

Quinn:_ Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
>Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes<br>Silver white winters that melt into springs  
>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

All:_"When the dog bites  
><em>_When the bee stings__  
><em>_When I'm feeling sad__  
><em>_I simply remember my favorite things__  
><em>_And then I don't feel so bad_

We all started laughing by the end of it. Blaine was smiling at us and Sam and Puck were just shrugging at each other from where they sat.

Once again, I love this house.


	10. Kurt Gives Advice

Reunited in the Big Apple

Kurt's POV

Guess what I woke up to today! Yelling!

I groaned and went to cover my face with a pillow, but there was none. My eyes opened and I saw I was still on the couch lying next to Blaine. I looked around the room and saw that Rachel was lying across Puck, who was sound asleep, and Sam was asleep in the recliner, Quinn was trying to get out of his grasp, while trying to wake up Rachel.

"RACHEL!" She ended up throwing a pillow at her and I guess Quinn had great aim because it hit her in the face. Rachel yelped and looked up. Her yell seemed to awake the other three boys. Sam looked at the source of the sound and yawned. Puck glanced at Rachel (who was, you guessed it, glaring at Quinn) and smirking. And Blaine, well, he looked up and tried not to laugh as Quinn pranced off to her room. Rachel groaned and threw her blanket at Puck, and then she walked slowly to her room.

"Well that was interesting." Sam commented "Does that happen all the time?"

"Yes" I groaned "It's always Quinn yelling at Rachel to get up. It actually didn't happen yesterday. It was nice"

We all decided we would try to get more sleep, well until we heard Quinn's door open and she started to yell at Rachel, once again.

We then heard Rachel's door open and we knew that she was actually ready. Thank you. Rachel!

/

I don't remember the time passing by so quickly, but by the time I finally fell back asleep, my phone alarm went off. I moaned and stretched out and rolled off of the couch and into my room.

/

An hour later, I'm finally finished and I walked out. I saw that all the boys were up. They were chatting about something. But I decided to ruin their fun. "Hey, Puckerman! When are you going to tell Rachel how you feel about her?"

He groaned and sunk farther into the couch "You're in on that too?"

"Dude, everyone is" Sam smirked

"Shut it, Evans! I don't see Quinn falling into your arms either"

They started arguing and I rolled my eyes. "Both of you just get some guts and take control! Quinn and Rachel are obviously in love with you! God" I walked over to the kitchen and started to search for something to eat. Ugh, we need to go to the grocery store.

I only looked up from the fridge when I heard someone walk into the kitchen. I smiled brightly as I saw Blaine. "Hey" He smiled at me and walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips gently.

"Hey" I responded. He smirked and I raised an eye brow, silently asking what he was smirking about

"I can't believe you just told them that" He chuckled

I pulled away from him and walked over to the pantry. "Well, someone had to. I'm tired of all 4 of them stealing glances and expecting no one to notice. It's ridiculous!" I looked down "Sure, I did that too for a while, but I didn't know that the person I was staring at liked me back" I winked at him and he laughed. "They know full well that the other loves them, they're just cowards"

"Well, that may be true, but maybe there are just afraid to get hurt"

I sighed. "That's exactly what Quinn let on" Rachel might've continued to listen to Quinn and Sam after she got her phone back, and she told me that Quinn thought she wasn't good enough for Sam and she thought Mercedes was right about her.

"And I think Rachel's just afraid that something like the Finn incident will happen." I scoffed. I hated what my so-called 'Step-Brother' did to Rachie. I mean seriously? Sugar Motta? He had the perfect girl right in front of him, but he pranced off (More like stumbled off, the boy had no rhythm) and slept with her. And now she's pregnant!

"I believe that Quinn doesn't trust herself. She hurt Sam when she cheated on him, and she doesn't believe she can be in a relationship with anybody now because she might hurt them" I sighed again. These girls need therapy!

"You make a good point" I finally settle on a piece of toast. I nibble on it as I continue to talk to Blaine. I hope that Puck and Sam hear this, because I know they are pretty much clueless, so they need all the help they can get.

When I finish my breakfast, I clean up the crumbs that I left, and throw them away. "I have to get to work" I say to Blaine and kiss his cheek. We walk back into the living room and see Sam and Puck sitting in silence…shocker there.

"I'll see you guys later. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge" I smile politely and walk out the door.

Hopefully they make a move soon, I can't handle this anymore!


	11. What Are Best Friends For?

Reunited in the Big Apple

Rachel's POV

I can't believe Quinn took my phone and called Noah! ...Okay, I get why she did that, but still, that was low!

It was even worse when he showed up while we were watching the Sound of Music. And of course, Quinn had to give her spot up on the couch beside me, so Noah could have it. But I kindly returned the favor and told her to sit by Sam.

And then we had a lot of fun singing 'My Favorite Things' together. Sam and Noah were quite amused and Blaine looked like he wanted to join in.

I didn't realize that I fell asleep until I woke up in the middle of the night. I reached for my phone to see what time it was. 3:12. I groaned inwardly and yawned. I went back to my original position and noticed that it wasn't my bed. I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was in the living room, lying on Noah. I felt my face go red, but it didn't matter, no one was up, and even if they were, they wouldn't be able to see my face in the dark.

I cuddled closer to Noah and breathed in his scent. He smelled like vanilla, soap and cinnamon. You'd think it'd be an odd mixture, but it was simply perfect.

I felt his arms wrap around me and I couldn't help but remember when we dated.

'_Are you questioning my Badassness? Have you seen my guns?'_

"_Noah, you're arms are lovely'_

I smiled to myself as I also remembered when he sang 'Sweet Caroline' to me. Then when he first got slushied came to my mind (_'Damn, I feel like such a bad Jew'_). And lastly, our break-up.

Screw Finn! He was the only reason why I broke up with Noah. I wanted Finn so badly, and once I finally had him, he broke my heart. I hope he has a good life with Sugar.

I sighed and tried not to focus on the past, but in the present, where I was sprawled across Noah, his arm wrapped protectively around me.

/

I ignored Quinn when she began to yell at me. I had opened my eye ever so slightly, looking at where she had been last night. Right now she was trying to get free of Sam's arm, that was wrapped around her. I tried not to laugh as I shut my eye, pretending I couldn't hear her.

But then she flung a pillow at me. I groaned and flung the blanket off of me. I glance at Noah to make sure I hadn't woken him; I smile as I see him sleeping soundly.

I grumpily walk over to my room to get ready. As I shut the door and walk over to my closet, I yawn. I can already tell this day will go by very slowly…

/

Finally, the workday was over. Linda had come in and of course Quinn had to bring up that I slept next to him last night. Linda asked if I had a goodnight sleep, and I paused. I said it was fine, but I knew that I had had the best sleep of my life last night.

Right before Quinn and I were about to leave the café, I got a text.

_Do u want to come over to my apartment? I know u just got off of work, so if u want Quinn could like drop u off, and I could drive u home later tonight. Just text back when u know ur decision. _

_-Noah_

"Hey, Q?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if you drive and then you drop me off at Noah's? He wants me to come over. He said he could just drive me home later tonight"

Quinn grinned brightly "Sure!"

I smile back and quickly start to type my reply.

_I would love to, Noah. What is your address?_

_-Rachel_

I waited for his reply as we cleaned up a little at the café. I was wiping down the tables when my phone buzzed and he had texted me his address. I smiled and then texted back.

_Okay, Noah. I'll see you soon :)_

_-Rachel_

Finally we are all ready to go, and I can't stop smiling. I can't wait to hang out with Noah. Quinn and I get in the car, and I tell her the address. She smiles and we start driving.

I turn the radio on and flip through the stations. I sigh as I hit the last button, praying there's something on.

_A singer in a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume_

I glanced at Quinn to see if she was upset. I mean, I would be if I gave birth hours after performing this song on stage. But she grinned and started singing along. I took that as a sign that she was over it, so I started singing along to.

_Don't stop, believing! Hold on to that feelin'!_

I didn't notice that we pulled up to Noah's apartment building, until the song ended. I giggled and Quinn started laughing too.

"Thanks, Q. I'll text you when I'm on my way home"

"Okay, have fun" She winks and I roll my eyes. I smile anyway and grab the handle, ready to get out, but something stops me.

I turn toward Quinn and I see that she's smiling, but I know she's not happy. You can see it in her eyes, she's miserable. I've only seen true happiness in her eyes 3 times before. The first was when she found out the Glee Club had another year and Noah and Mr. Schue were singing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'. The second time was when she and Sam sang 'Lucky' together. She actually had happiness in her eyes the whole time she dated him, everyone knew it, including Finn, so of course he had to ruin that. The third was when Quinn, Kurt, and I finally found our apartment.

"Rach, what's up?"

"You're not happy" I state

"What? Of course I am!" She laughs, but there is no humor in her eyes.

"No you're not Q" I take my hand off of the handle. "I know you want Sam back" She looks at me and I see a tear make a way down her face. She wipes it away and I smile sadly at her. "Quinn, take him back. He loves you. I know he does. Just give him another chance. You both deserve it" I give her another smile and grab her hand "Call me if you need anything"

Quinn nods and smiles. She surprises me by bringing me into a hug. "Thank you Rach" I pull away after a moment.

"What are best friends for?" I reach for the handle and open the door. I get out of my car and then shut it. I wave at Quinn and she waves back. I smile and turn and start to walk to Noah's apartment.


	12. 20 Questions

Reunited in the Big Apple

Rachel's POV

I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. It took a while, so I checked my messages and made sure I had the right apartment. I glanced up at the number hanging on the door and I raised an eyebrow. I had the right door, but what was taking Noah so long?

I knocked once more and waited. I went to turn around but then the door opened. Noah stood in the doorway, adjusting his shirt. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey"

"Hey, sorry it took so long"

"It's fine" He stepped aside and ushered me in. I smiled as I took off my hat and coat.

"I'll take those" He said politely.

"Thanks" I grin and I hand them to him. He places them on the coat rack near the door. As he hangs them up, I have time to fully take him in. He's wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a nice button up shirt. He looks…nice. But I wonder why he was so dressed up?

I glance down at my ordinary sundress, with a cardigan and tights (it is winter, after all) and I suddenly feel self conscious. I don't understand why though, I've never felt…_shy _in front of Noah before.

"Have you eaten dinner, yet?" I shook my head and he grinned.

"Good"

"Why?" I asked and he smirks.

"You'll see" He places his hands over my eyes "It's a surprise." I giggled and he starts to lead me through his apartment. We finally stop. "Okay, here's the surprise!" He takes his hands away from my eyes and I smile. I'm facing a table with pasta and spaghetti sauce. There is also garlic bread and a bottle of wine sitting on the table.

"Noah, this is sweet, but the garlic bread-"

"Relax, it's vegan" I smile up at him. Finn had never remembered that I was a vegan. I still remember when he fed my real meat; I was throwing up all night.

He led me toward a seat and pulled it out for me. I smile at him and sit down. He walks to the other side of the table and he sits down. "Noah, this is so sweet, you didn't have to do this though"

He smiled at me and I looked into his hazel eyes and nearly melted. "I wanted to"

"Well thank you" He opened the wine bottle and poured some in both of glasses. I really only drink wine when Quinn, Kurt, and I have 'Girls Night'. We have those about once a month.

I take a sip and place the glass back on the table. I started to eat my spaghetti that I had dished onto my plate and I smiled "This is amazing, did you make it?"

He nodded and smiled "Yep, I used to always have to make dinner for my little sister when my mom had the night shifts at the hospital. Sarah loved my spaghetti. I made it like every week" I smile. Sure he was used to be the 'Badass' in high school, but he really did care about his mom and his sister.

I reach for a piece of garlic bread and look at it. "I've never had vegan garlic bread"

"It's good. I've never had vegan stuff before and I like it" Noah smiles. I take a bite and moan.

"This is good! I'm surprised I've never had this before"

"I'm glad you like it, Rach" I blush, but I have no clue why. I've heard that nickname so many times, but with Noah, it made me feel special.

/

After we were done with dinner he told me that to go and sit on the couch while he went and got desert. I did what he said, curious to what we were going to have.

I smiled when he came out with a medium sized tub of chocolate ice cream "Also vegan" Noah said as he sat down. He opened the container and he handed me a spoon. I tried not to blush as I realized we were both eating out of the tub. I dug my spoon into the tub and took it and placed it in my mouth.

"Vegan stuff is surprisingly good"

I laugh and we sit in silence for a little while. But then I finally have an idea. "Why don't we play twenty questions?"

"I'm game" He smirked.

Then the game started. We started off with stupid questions, like 'What's your favorite color?' or 'What's your favorite song?'…but then it got interesting once we got to our last two questions.

"Do you still love Hudson?" He asked and I scoffed

"No, of course not! He's a loser" Noah chuckles "Do you still hook-up with random girls?"

"Nope, haven't done that since junior year"

"Okay, we each have one question left, make it good" I smirk at him.

"Were Quinn and Kurt right?"

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow

"They said that they were pretty sure that you loved me. Is that true?"

My breath caught in my throat. What was I supposed to say? I know for a fact, he doesn't love me back; I would only be embarrassing myself if I did tell him the truth. But I can't just lie.

I look at my phone that's sitting on the coffee table. I plaster on a fake smile and get off of the couch. "It's late, I need to leave. I have work tomorrow" I stand up, but he grabs my hand and pulls me back down on the couch.

"Rach, Quinn texted me and said she would take your shift tomorrow. She wants you to stay here. She said something about owing you because of some advice you gave her" I smiled to myself. Quinn took my advice. But right now I hated her, because now I don't have an excuse to get out of this question. "Rachel, please answer my question"

I wanted to lie. I wanted to lie so bad, but I couldn't, not with his hazel eyes staring into my brown ones. I couldn't find the will to lie to him. I had to tell the truth. "Yes" I whispered "Quinn and Kurt were right" I looked away from him, afraid to look into his eyes. "I do love you" I felt a tear fall onto my hand and my heart ached as the moments passed by. He hadn't said a word at all. "Noah, please say something"

He lifted my head up with his finger. I tried to read his expression, but I couldn't. I felt myself go weak as he leaned in closer to me. My eyes fluttered shut and soon enough, his lips found mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. I felt myself smile into the kiss and then reluctantly, I pull away for air.

"Rachel," he breathed "I love you"

I grin and I feel like my face is going to break "I love you too, Noah"

"Will you please be my girlfriend?" I giggled and nodded

"Of course, Noah. I would love to"

I snuggled up to him and I yawned. "Are you tired?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back" I let him get off and I grabbed my phone and started a new message to Quinn.

_Thank you :)_

_-Rach_

I pressed send and smiled. I waited for Noah and when he finally came back, he was in a pair of sweatpants and he had no shirt on. He tossed me a t-shirt and smirked. "You can change in the bathroom. Down that hall first door on the right" I giggle and walk down the hallway. I shut the door once I'm in the bathroom and smile to myself in the mirror. I change out of my dress and put Noah's shirt on. I'm glad that I'm short, because it goes to my knees.

I smile at the scent and take the hair band off of my wrist and put my hair into a pony tail. I sigh happily and walk out of the bathroom. Noah's still in the living room. He turns around and grins at me. I place my clothes on the back of the couch as he approaches me.

He wraps his arms around my waist and smiles "You look adorable" He kisses me gently on the lips and then pulls away

"Thank you" I grin.

For the first time in a long time, I feel loved.


	13. Baking and Phone Conversations

Reunited in the Big Apple

Quinn's POV

I watched Rachel walk up to the apartment building and I knew she was right. I'm not happy. I haven't been truly happy since I was with Sam, and I want him back. I want to be happy again.

I sit and cry for about 5 minutes and then I make my decision. I put the car in drive and start to drive back to the apartment. I flip through the radio stations and I smile once I find one.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again._

I sing along softly, remembering the moment so clearly. My favorite part of Sam and I's duet is the beginning, when I helped him with the guitar.

By the time the song is over, I'm parked next to the apartments. I continue to hum the song as I head on up to our apartment. I take my key out of my purse and unlock the door. I open and then shut it once I'm in the room.

I look around the living room and try to stop my smile from coming. Sam's sitting on the couch watching TV. He looks really bored. "Hey"

"Hey" He replied finally looking up at me

"Where are Kurt and Blaine?"

"On a date, the left like 10 minutes ago. Said there were going to some musical on Broadway. Won't be back until late"

I let my smile show and I set my purse on the edge of the couch. Sam looks up at me, confused. I sit beside him and grin at him. He still looks confused until I place my hands at the back of his neck and pull his lips down to mine.

The kiss is short and sweet, but it says a lot. His arms embrace me and he pulls me closer. I pull away from him and giggle at his pout. I get off of the couch and grab my purse on the way to the kitchen.

I hear the TV turn off and smirk to myself. Moments later, Sam walks into the kitchen, with his own smirk on his face. "What was that for?"

"I can't kiss my _boyfriend_?" He grinned and I laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I placed my hands on his shoulders and kiss him softly. He quickly responds and I smile into the kiss. I've missed his lips.

"Of course you can girlfriend" He says after we pull away. I pull myself out of his arms and I walk over to the pantry. I started taking out a whole bunch of ingredients. As I pull out the flour, sugar, and chocolate chips, Sam gives me a look.

"I'm going to make chocolate chip cookies. I kinda owe Rachel" He nods

"Can I help?" I smile and grab the aprons off of the hook on the back of the pantry door. I toss one to him and he smiles at me and puts it on. I put mine on and then grab a bowl for all of the ingredients.

We put all of the ingredients in the bowl and I grab a spoon and start mixing it. I suddenly feel a puff of flour hit my face. I turn to my left and see Sam trying not to laugh. I send him a fake glare and shove the bowl away from me. I pick up a handful of flour and toss it at him. It hits him square in the chest and I laugh.

We then have a food fight. It's so much fun. Sure the one I had with Puck while I was pregnant was fun, but I hadn't loved him like I love Sam.

I end up putting my hand out "Truce?"

Sam grabbed my hand and brought me into a hug "Truce" I couldn't help but smirk at the egg sitting in the tray in arms reach. I grab the egg without Sam noticing and I smile innocently and kiss him. He starts to kiss me back, but stops when I crack the egg on his head. I giggled as he pulled away from him.

"I hate you" I laughed harder as he glared at me

"You love me" I tease

"You're evil"

"I know" I snicker and he points to his hair.

"Now I have to shower just because of this stupid egg"

I roll my eyes and grab his hand. "No, you don't" I pull him over to the sink and pull the nozzle out. "Put your head in the sink" He looked at me strangely "Relax, I'm just going to clean your hair off. I've done this with Rachel before. My little cousin was over and he accidently spilled Sprite all over her head." He sighed and put his head in one side of the sink. I turn on the water and waited for it to warm up a little. I then pull the nozzle over to Sam's head and start to rinse out the egg.

"I can't believe you egged me!"

I laughed and ran my hands through his hair to make sure it was all out. I jump slightly when I hear a phone ring. I look over at the counter and realize it's Sam's phone.

"Sam, I think someone's calling you" I say.

"Could you answer it? I don't want to get egg and water on it" I giggle and I hear him laughing too. "Just hand me the nozzle, I'll finish" I obeyed and walked over to his phone. I laughed as he tried to rinse his hair, but he ended up making a mess. I answer the phone without looking at the caller id. "Sam's phone, Quinn speaking"

"Are you kidding me?"

I freeze as I hear that voice. I look over at Sam, who has apparently mastered the nozzle now.

"What?" I asked

"You're with him right now" Mercedes sounded pissed. But honestly she had no right to be. She's not Sam's girlfriend anymore

"Yes, I am. Why else would I answer his phone?" I could practically see her eyes roll.

"Where are you two?"

"At my apartment"

"Oh yeah, the one you own with Kurt and Rachel!"

"Yes that would be the one,"

"Ugh! First you steal my man then my two best friends!"

"I didn't steal your man, Mercedes! I wasn't in contact with him for a year! It was his choice to break up with you! And Kurt got annoyed with you in senior year! You were being even more of a diva than Rachel had been in sophomore year! And that's saying a lot. And Rachel wasn't your best friend! You hated her!"

"So? You hated her too"

"We ended up becoming friends because we were both heartbroken! And we stayed friends! You were friends with her one day, then you were rude to her the next!"

"Whatever, Ice Queen. You don't deserve any of it"

"Any of what?" By now, Sam was down rinsing his hair and he was mouthing at me to get a towel. I nodded and smiled at him and then ran into my bathroom and grabbed an extra towel. I walked back to the kitchen and tossed it to him. He mouthed thanks and I smiled.

"Sam! New York! Rachel and Kurt!" She exclaimed "It should be mine!"

"Excuse me? Stop having a diva fit! Everything happens for a reason!"

"Yeah, there was a reason you got pregnant!"

"Stop throwing that in my face! Puck and I made a mistake!"

"Whatever,"

"You know what? I did more work than you did when I was pregnant! At the beginning of the senior year you acted like you had freaking cancer! You said you were tired and you were in pain all the time! Well, guess what, I had pains for nine-freaking- months! I know that you were teased a lot before senior year, I know, you told me about it all the time! But everyone was doing their part! But you acted like it was all about you! Santana and Brittany told me you stopped acting like you were tired and hurt after you joined the Trouble Tones. It's because you got the solos, wasn't it?"

I can't believe that I just said that. I was looking at Sam, hoping he wouldn't take her side on this.

"How could you steal my boyfriend and my two best friends? I let you stay at my house when you were pregnant and you couldn't stand the looks of Mrs. Puckerman."

"I didn't steal anything! They came willingly! And don't try to make me feel guilty. I know you asked your mom if I could stay at your house when I was pregnant. I thanked you for that every day that I was there. Don't try to deny it either, you know I thanked you every chance I got"

"Quinn, I can't believe you! You are such a bitch! Get a life!"

I gasped "Don't tell me to get a life! You're the one calling your ex-boyfriend!"

"Ah hell to the no! Quinn I wished you would've stayed at your old school, where they called you Lucy Caboosey! You deserved it, bitch! You deserved every part of it. Me on the other hand, didn't deserve any of the crap people put me through because of my weight or my style choices. But you, you deserved every second of what you got. At first when Lauren put up that poster, I thought it was cruel, but know I think it was the perfect thing to do. I wish I had done it first"

"Mercedes I'm sorry for 'stealing' your boyfriend and your two best friends, but you've gone too far" Everyone knows I'm sensitive to the whole Lucy thing. And Mercedes just had to use that to her advantage.

I pulled the phone away from my ear. I considered hanging up, but she wanted to talk to Sam, so that's what she was going to get.

I handed the phone to Sam and he raised an eye brow at me. I pasted a smiled on my face to make him think I was fine. But I wasn't.

I walked over to the cookie dough and started to mix it again, keeping my back to Sam.

"Mercedes?" Sam asked into the phone, I tried really hard not to cry. "What the hell did you say to her?"

I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a pan. I sniffed as I walked back over to the counter.

"Why would you say that?" Sam exclaimed "You know what, stop calling me. I have no reason to talk to you"

I turned and glanced at him and saw that he hung up the phone. He was looking at me worriedly. I tried to smile, but I just couldn't. I turned back to the cookies and took in a deep breath. Sam came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I spun around to face him and the tears started to fall as soon as I looked into his eyes.

Why can't I just not listen to what Mercedes says? Because every time I do, I end up believing her.


	14. Who's on Broadway!

Reunited in the Big Apple

Quinn's POV

A half hour later, the cookies were almost done and we were sitting on the couch. I was cuddled up to Sam and I was waiting for a text from Puck, replying to the one I sent him.

"So, why'd you text Puck?"

"Rachel's over there and I've decided that I'll take her shift tomorrow. Plus, I have a feeling her and Puck are making out right now, or they will be, and I don't want to be person to ruin that" I smile to myself. Puckleberry was so back on.

Sam wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I giggled as he kissed my neck "You're perfect, Q" I frown, because I know it's not true.

"No, I'm not"

"Well, not to yourself, but to me you are"

"Sam, how can you say that? I cheated on you"

"I don't blame you" I raised an eyebrow "I'm pretty sure Finn brainwashed you" I laughed and he continued to kiss my neck. I gasped as he nibbled on my skin a little bit. He laughed against my skin and I rolled my eyes. What a dork.

The moment by the oven timer going off. I tried to get off of Sam, but his hands kept me in place. "Sam" I breathed "Sam, the cookies"

His lips made their way to mine and as he kissed me, I forgot where we were. I shoved him away. "Sam, we're gonna burn the apartment down"

I moaned as he bit my neck again. It felt so good. I felt his hands go up and down my sides. I moaned again- wait what was I doing? I promised myself that I wouldn't have sex until marriage. I pulled away and looked down at him. "I can't do this, Sam, I'm sorry. If that's the only reason why you wanted me again, then we have a problem"

He looked upset; I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the oven mitts and got them out. I placed them on the counter and took the oven mitts off. I sighed again and looked down, closing my eyes, hoping to escape from this cruel world.

I jump when I feel arms wrapped around my stomach. I feel his head rest on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to pressure you"

I look down at my hands that are rested on the counter "I should be the one apologizing. If I wouldn't have gotten pregnant in high school, I would be more willing than this. Sure, I wouldn't have sex, but I would at least let you kiss my neck without freaking out"

"No, Quinn. You don't deserve what I just did. I can see why you'd react like that. I understand, I do. And I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable"

I let out a sob "I miss her so much" He looked confused for a second and then it seemed to click. I had been talking about Beth, I do miss her. But I understand why I gave her up. I was 16. No matter what I do, I know Shelby's a good mother even if she left Rachel.

"Quinn, it's okay."

He comforted me for about an hour. I felt bad, I take him back and then I turn into a giant cry baby. I'm such a loser. I sniffed and looked up at him. "I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry that I'm such a baby"

"What? No you're not, Quinn. You've just dealt with a lot" I smile at him. He's perfect. I finally have my perfect thing.

I smile and I stand on my tip-toes and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist and I smile into the kiss. I only pull away when my phone vibrates in my pocket.

It's a text from Rachel.

_Thank you :)_

_-Rach_

I smile and hit 'Reply'

_No, Rach, thank you :)_

I didn't get a reply, so I'm guessing she was busy with Puck *Wink, Wink*. Just kidding, she said she won't do that until she wins a Tony. I snuggle closer to Sam and I'm about to drift asleep when the front door slams open.

I lazily look up and see that it is none other than Kurt. I'm shocked to see Blaine isn't with him though. He looks angry as he shut the door.

"Hey"

"Hey, Q"

"What's up?" I ask and I stand up.

"Well, first I have a question"

"What?"

"Rachel said that she gave you advice on Sam, are you two back together?"

"Wow to be straight forward about it" I rolled my eyes. He'll never change

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It was a yes" Kurt attacked me with a hug

"Yay! Now we all have boyfriends. This has never happened at the same time"

I laughed. I'm guessing he isn't mad at Blaine then "Whatever, so why were you mad?"

"Is Rachel here?"

"No, she's staying with Puck tonight"

"Good, so, Blaine and I went to a Broadway show, and you'll never guess who I saw there!"

"Who?"

"Jesse!"

"St. James?" My eyes widen and he nods. I crinkle my nose in disgust. "What the hell? Was he in the audience?"

"No, he was the lead!"

"What? How did he get on Broadway before Rachel?"

"How'd he get on Broadway at all? He has no emotion" I smirk at this

"'Give up the Funk'" I singsong

"We rocked that" Kurt states

"Yes, yes we did" I smile as we high five,

"What?" Sam asks

"The year before you came, Vocal Adrenaline put us in a funk right before Regionals. Jesse St. James switched to our school then switched back, breaking Rachel's heart-"

"And an egg on her head" Kurt interjected and I nodded.

"And we knew that they can never pull off a funk number since they have no emotion"

"So we sang 'Give up the Funk'" Kurt finished

"Wow, intense"

"Pretty much" I turn back to Kurt "Are you going to tell Rachel?"

"I don't know. She'll be pissed if she finds out he's on Broadway"

"But if you hide it from her, she'll be even more pissed" I sigh

"I guess we'll just have to tell her"

"Whatever, if he gets near her, he'll have us and Puck to answer to"

That's right, I wasn't going to let Mr. St. Douchebag come in and ruin Puckleberry!


	15. The Beast Lost the Beauty

Reunited in the Big Apple

Kurt's POV

I got a text from Blaine about 4, asking if we were still going to the show. I texted back and said yes. I was so excited! Broadway and Blaine in one night! It couldn't get better!

I got ready and when I walked out and saw Sam lying on the couch. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. "You're in New York and you're lying on a couch and watching TV."

"I would go out and see the city, but I'm too depressed" Sam sighed and I hit him on the shoulder

"Shut up! Quinn will come around. She loves you! I bet you 20 dollars she comes home and says she wants you back. Or does something to show she wants you back." I stuck out my hand. Usually I don't gamble, but hey, easy money, right?

He shook it and sighed "I'll win though"

"Yes, but you don't want to"

"I know, but sadly I will"

"You're pathetic"

"I know" He sighed again and I shook my head.

"Well, I'm going to see Beauty and the Beast on Broadway with Blaine! Tell Quinn and Rachel that I won't be back until late"

"Okay, have fun"

With that, I walked out the door and left the poor boy to drown in his misery.

/

By the time I got downstairs to the lobby, Blaine was already waiting for me. I smiled as he kissed my cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Of course!" I exclaim and we make our way toward Blaine's car. I then had a thought. "Do you mind if I call Rach? I need to talk to her about something really important"

"Sure, that's fine" We got into the car and I pulled out my phone. I dialed Rachel's number and pressed the phone to my ear and waited.

"Hey, Kurt! What's up?"

"Hey, Barbra, I needed to talk to you about something really important"

"What?"

"Fabrevans"

"What?" She laughed

"Quinn and Sam! That's their couple name!"

"I guess it's better than Quam" She giggled "So, what about them?"

"We need to get them together! Or at least get Quinn to say she actually wants to date Sam again"

"I agree, but why tonight?"

"Because I bet Sam that Quinn would come home and agree to go out with him again. I want 20 bucks!"

"So, you want me to talk to Quinn so you can be 20 dollars richer"

"That and I want Quinnie to be happy"

"Fine, I'll talk to her on the way home"

"K, thanks, Rach."

"Whatever" She teases "Bye" I hang up the phone and put it back in my pocket.

"You bet Sam that Quinn would go out with him again?"

"Yes, usually I don't gamble, since it's a horrible habit, but come on, I think we can both agree that this isn't really gambling. I know it is gonna happen. Even if, Rachel doesn't talk to Quinn"

He laughed "Okay, yeah, it will"

/

We are now watching the musical and I'm having so much fun! The girl that is portraying Belle is a simply outstanding actress, her vocal skills could be better though. I guess I'm used to Rachel's reviews, because I sounded _exactly_ like her when I said that.

Then finally, the Beast came on and the real story started. He was in a furry outfit, so I couldn't see who he was. So, I waited until he started talking. But sadly, he wasn't really talking in a normal so I couldn't see who it was.

I immediately knew who it was as soon as he started to sing. My eyes widened, not wanting to believe it. How could _he_ be on Broadway before Rachel? How could he even be on Broadway before me?

I see Blaine glance at me. He must have noticed that there was something wrong with me. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Is there something where I can see who plays who?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll explain in a second, just let me see it" I whisper shouted and he handed over a pamphlet. I scanned the names of the cast and I reread the name over and over again.

**Beast-Jesse St. James**

I gasped softly and Blaine squeezed my hand "What?"

"I'll tell you at intermission"

/

I kept my eyes locked on 'The Beast' until intermission. He doesn't deserve to be on that stage! He has no heart! No emotion! God, he can't even do a funk number!

Intermission was kind of chaos. People got up and went to the bathroom or to walk wherever. I didn't though. I got up and walked over to the stage, where the cast was talking softly. I knew Blaine was following me, and I hoped he wouldn't get upset at what I was about to do.

I smirk and look up at them. "Excuse me?" They didn't seem to hear me "Excuse me?" Still nothing. "Excuse me?" I exclaim over the noise. Finally they turn around.

"Hi, what do you want?" Jesse asked

I roll my eyes "Hi, Jesse" His eyebrow raises up and then his eyes widen. He must have recognized me. "I'm guessing you remember me. But if not, I'm Kurt Hummel. I was in the New Directions with you until you ditched us" I smirked

Jesse looked over at his cast mates and told them something softly. They all nodded and then walked away. He turns back to us and bends down so he's closer. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"My boyfriend and I were simply coming to see a Broadway musical. I didn't even realize it was you until you started to sing. I automatically knew that voice that had no emotion whatsoever"

"I beg your pardon?"

I scoff "You know it's true. Listen here St. James, you may be good at singing, but you're not good at having a heart. Do you even use it? Wait, that was a stupid question. If you did, you would have treated Rachel a lot better." I cross my arms over my chest. "You knew she was a vegan and you egged her! What kind of person does that?"

"Shut up, Hummel! Rachel deserved it!"

"Why, because she didn't have sex with you?"He was silent and I knew I had one this battle. "You do realize that you shouldn't be on Broadway."

"But, yet here I am" He smirked

"Yes, I see that. And it makes me want to puke" I sneer "You may have Broadway now, but soon enough, you'll be too old to do Broadway and you'll realize you're alone. You've lost all of the people you care about because you think you're better than them. I bet you anything that your friends from Vocal Adrenaline only kept you around because of your talent. Not your personality."

Jesse scoffs and crosses his own arms over his chest. "Well aren't you a nice one"

I chuckle "Usually. But not when it comes to people who break my best friend's heart"

"Best friend? You were never friends with Rachel"

"Oh, really? It just so happens that Rachel and I now share an apartment with Quinn"

"The pregnant one?"

"Yes"

"She hated Rachel!"

"As did I, but we all became friends in senior year. Then we moved up here and bought an apartment"

"I don't believe you"

"It's true" Blaine interjected

Jesse acted as though he wasn't there and continued to stare at me "If it's true, then what is your address"

"Like I'll tell you. Rachel's finally happy and you're not going to ruin that"

"Is she still with Finn?"

"No, she's not. He cheated on her. But she is with one Noah Puckerman"

"The one with the Mohawk?"

"Yes, they love each other"

"How can she love him?"

"How could she have loved you?" I retort

"They hated each other when I was at McKinley!"

"Well, he was her first boyfriend. So, I guess things just change" I smirk at the hurt expression on his face. "Well, good luck with the rest of the show. Don't screw it up like you've done with the rest of your life!" I went to turn around but then I stopped "You know, St. James, you're character really fits you. You are truly a beast. But I'm afraid you won't get the beauty this time around. Maybe in another life" I smirk once more before grabbing Blaine's hand and walking back to our seat.

"Nice play on words" Blaine says and I smile.

I look back at the stage and Jesse is still in the same position with a shocked expression plastered on his face.

Jesse St. James better stay away from my Barbra! He wouldn't want to get hurt, now would he?


	16. 20 Bucks!

Reunited in the Big Apple

Kurt's POV

The show was hysterical now that Jesse and I had talked. He kept messing up his lines and he actually fell off the stage! I tried not to laugh, but I just couldn't help it.

"I guess he won't even have Broadway now" Blaine whispered to me and I chuckled

"Didn't really work out, did it?" I joked. I had filled Blaine in during intermission on why I yelled at Jesse. Blaine knew some parts of the story, but not the others. So, as Jesse continued to stand on stage with that stupid fish-out-of-water look, I explained.

Sadly, the show ended. I shot a smirk at the stage as I saw Jesse being reprimanded by his fellow cast mates. I toward Blaine and we walked out of the building.

Karma's a bitch. I hope St. James knows that now.

Blaine drove me back to the apartment and we listened to the radio. One after one, the songs came on and we knew the lyrics to all of them. But, sadly, the drive had to end. Blaine pulled up in front of my building and I went to grab the door handle when I turned around and smirked.

"What?" Blaine asked. I placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled his lips toward mine. My hands went into his fluffy hair and I smiled into the kiss.

"Nothing, bye!" I smirk as I turn around and open the door. I smile at him as I shut the door and walk up the steps of the apartment building. I open the door to the lobby and sigh in happiness.

/

About 4 minutes later, I was digging through my bag to find my keys. I cheer in triumph as I find them. I unlock the door and then I let myself in.

I see Sam and Quinn all snuggled up on the couch and try not to laugh. Looks like Kurtie's getting his money after all!

"Hey"

"Hey, Q" I reply and place my stuff on the side table by the couch.

"What's up?" She asks as she stands up from her spot

"Well, first I have a question"

"What?"

"Rachel said that she gave you advice on Sam, are you two back together?"

"Wow, way to be straight forward about it" She rolls her eyes and I laugh.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It was a yes" I pounced on her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Yay! Now we all have boyfriends. This has never happened at the same time"

Quinn laughed. "Whatever, so why were you mad?"

"Is Rachel here?" I ask. She usually comes out to greet me.

"No, she's staying with Puck tonight" Aww, Puckleberry time!

"Good, so, Blaine and I went to a Broadway show, and you'll never guess who I saw there!"

"Who?"

"Jesse!" I shout

"St. James?" Quinn's eyes go large and I nod. "What the hell? Was he in the audience?"

"No, he was the lead!" I'm still upset that he is on Broadway!

"What? How did he get on Broadway before Rachel?"

"How'd he get on Broadway at all? He has no emotion" Well, it's true. Quinn might've been pregnant back then, but she still noticed that he doesn't have any heart or emotion.

"'Give up the Funk'" Quinn sings and I chuckle

"We rocked that"

"Yes, yes we did" I smile as we high five,

"What?" Sam asks

"The year before you came, Vocal Adrenaline put us in a funk right before Regionals. Jesse St. James switched to our school then switched back, breaking Rachel's heart-"

"And an egg on her head" Quinn nods as I interrupt her.

"And we knew that they can never pull off a funk number since they have no emotion"

"So we sang 'Give up the Funk'" I finished

"Wow, intense"

"Pretty much" Quinn turns her attention back to me. "Are you going to tell Rachel?"

"I don't know. She'll be pissed if she finds out he's on Broadway"

"But if you hide it from her, she'll be even more pissed" I sigh

"I guess we'll just have to tell her"

"Whatever, if he gets near her, he'll have us and Puck to answer to"

"And me!" Sam exclaimed and we gave him a questioning look. "What? Rachel can talk a lot, but she's awesome!" He's got a point

"Oh, Q, I forgot a part!"

"What?" I then started to explain my conversation with Jesse. She smirks at the end "Nice place on words"

"That's exactly what Blaine said"

"Well, it's because it's true. I don't know how you think of these things on the spot! I usually think of all the good things to say after I'm done talking to the person I'm fighting with" Quinn pouts "It's not fair!"

"Aww, poor baby!" I tease and she pouts again. She sits down beside Sam again. I smirk and then walk over and stood in front of the couple. "Sam?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"May I please have my 20 dollars now?" I try to look innocent. He gives me a strange look and then he gets it.

"This is one bet I'm happy to lose" Sam smiles and pulls out his wallet and hands me the bill.

"What did you guys bet on?"

"Whether you would finally take him back today" I smirk and take to money.

"Seriously?"

"Hey, he said he was happy about losing!"

"Which is sweet" She smiles at Sam and then turns to glare at me. "Don't gamble on my love life!"

"Oh, Quinnie, you're so cute when you're mad!"

Quinn rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at me. I laugh as I run into my room so the pillow doesn't hit me.

"I'll get you Hummel!"

"Sure you will!" I shut the door and laughed. I'm so glad that Quinn, Rach and I became friends!


	17. A Sleepover and Some Shocks

Reunited in the Big Apple

Rachel's POV

I awoke the next morning to the sunlight streaming through the window. My eyes flutter open and I realize I'm not in my room. I sit up quickly, trying to figure out where I am. But then I realize where I am.

Noah's apartment.

I look around the room and smile at the personality of the room. I notice that there a lot of things in here from high school. Pictures were framed and scattered around the room. I smiled as I saw one sitting upon his bedside table. I picked it up and ran my fingers over the smooth glass. It was of us. Just us. I've seen this picture before. I see it every night before I go to bed. It's on my bedside table as well.

"Good morning, my Hot Little Jewish American Princess" I loved that nick name. But if anybody else uses it though, I hate it! I looked up and smiled as I saw him standing in the doorway. He must've gotten up earlier than I did, because it seemed that he was fully awake unlike me.

I stand up and walk over to him. I kiss him gently and I smile as I feel his strong arms wrap around my small waist. "Good morning" I greet as I pull away.

"What a great way to start the morning" He grins and kisses my forehead. I sigh as I breathe in his scent. He always did smell amazing. "I'm afraid we don't have breakfast. I wasn't planning for dinner to go that well, so I have no other vegan stuff"

"It's fine. We can just go down to the bakery. I feel bad for leaving Quinn down there by herself."

"Okay, we'll get ready and then we'll head down there" I smile at him and kiss him once more. "I love you, Rach"

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that"

"And I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying it!"

I giggled and we got ready. He let me shower first (after offering in a Puck-way that we save water and shower together) and then I pulled on the clothes I wore yesterday. By the time I had run my fingers through my hair so there were no knots in it at all, Noah walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on. I tried not to stare at his chest, but I just couldn't help myself. There were still water droplets on his abs and I couldn't help but lick my lips.

"Like what you see?"

I blush and turn away. He comes up behind me and wraps his arm around my waist. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Depends, is it working?" He whispered into my ear. I couldn't see his face, but I was sure he was smirking.

I elbow him gently in the stomach so he releases me. I turn around and place my hands on his sculpted chest. "Shut up"

"You know you love me"

"I'm started to rethink this" I tease

"Sure, you are" Noah laughed. His arms found my waist again and he tugged me closer to him. I buried my head into his bare shoulder and sighed. "I've wanted this to happen since sophomore year"

My eyes widen "Really?"

"Of course" He mumbles. "I lied when I said that I was going to break up with you anyway. I actually did like you" He sighed "But you were in love with Finn and I didn't want to be your second choice"

My expression softened and I felt awful "Noah, I had no idea you actually liked me!"

I saw the pained expression in his eyes. "It's fine. I have you know, and that's all that matters"

I smile and attach his lips to mine, wrapping my arms around his neck while doing so.

/

I smiled at Quinn as Noah and I walked into the café hand in hand. She smirks and tries not to laugh. I roll my eyes and walk up to her. "How's life?"

"Perfect" I reply with a smile "How's life with you?"

"Perfect as well" Quinn grins.

"Thanks for letting me stay at Noah's last night"

"Compared to what you did for me, it was nothing" She walked out from behind the counter and hugged me tightly. I returned the gesture and then she releases me. Quinn returns behind the counter and I feel Noah wrap his arm around my waist. I grin up at him and lay my head on his chest.

But something catches my eye.

I break away from Noah and walk over to the table that had a left over newspaper on it. I pick it up and smirk. The headline read:

_Beauty and the Beast Wasn't Very Beautiful_

I laugh and point it to Quinn and Noah. "That's what happens when you don't make Rachel Berry 'Belle'"

"Uh, Rach…" Quinn trailed off

"Yes?"

"I don't think you would've wanted that part"

"What do you mean? That's in my top ten roles on Broadway!" I huff and I see Noah chuckle from the corner of my eye

"Yes, I'm aware, but look at who the Beast was"

I raise an eyebrow and then look back down at the paper. I look at the picture, but that was no help. It just showed a guy in a costume. The caption, however, was a lot of help.

_Jesse St. James portrayed the Beast and didn't do the best job!_

I let out a scream. Thank God nobody was in the shop!

"What's wrong?" Noah asked

"HOW DID JESSE GET ON BROADWAY BEFORE ME?" I yell to no one in particular. Noah then gets it. I throw the newspaper back on the table. "He can't do a 'Funk' number let alone a Broadway show!"

"Kurt and I already discussed this last night" Quinn laughed at my reaction

"You discussed this last night? How'd you know?"

"Kurt was the reason the Beast didn't do very well"

"Really? Oh my gosh, is Jesse…_gay_?"

Quinn giggles "No, but it seems like it. Kurt just talked to him and told him to back off"

"Back off of what?"

Quinn gave me a look "What do you think, Rach?"

What? I don't understand! Surely, Jesse doesn't want me back! Especially after I picked _Finn_ over him! For crying out loud! HE EGGED ME! "Me?" I say quietly. Quinn nods and I shudder "Why?"

"Apparently he was asking for our address" I hear Noah growl behind me. I look at him and smile reassuringly. "Kurt said that he just wanted to see if the three of us actually lived together, but I doubt it"

"Kurt, didn't give it to him, did he?" I ask softly

"Oh, God no!" Quinn exclaims "He would never give anything to that ass! Unless it was a punch or a kick" Quinn smirks

I laugh. My life couldn't get any better, I live in New York, I have amazing friends, and a great boyfriend. I love my life.


	18. Slaps, Jerks, and Love

Reunited in the Big Apple

Rachel's POV

"I'm boredddd!" Kurt shouts from his strange position on the couch

"I don't careeeee!" I mock and he pouts. We are lounging in the living room on a Saturday night because Noah and Blaine have to work late. But they said they'd be here around 6ish and well it's 5:30. Sam and Quinn were off on a date.

"Shut up, Barbra!"

I let out a gasp "Rude much?"

We glare at each other for a little bit but then we burst out laughing. I hope nobody walks past our front door because we'll sound like crazy people…but then again….

It's as if my nightmare comes true because seconds after I think this, someone knocks on the door. I stop laughing and I look at Kurt as he smirks.

"Maybe someone's complaining" He gets up as I let out another laugh as he walks over to the door. He pulls it open and he huffs. "What the hell do you want?"

I raise an eyebrow as I wonder what's going on. But then I figure it out as I hear a voice. I huff in annoyance and roll my eyes

"I want to see Rachel" I scoff as I hear his horrid voice. I get up and stalk over to the door.

"Jesse! How great to see you!" My voice oozes sarcasm.

"Rachel! You look great" It's like I can see the manipulation in his eyes. Something I've ever seen in Noah's eyes.

"Do I?" I smirk, looking down at myself. "I guess that happens when you're happy" Jesse raises an eyebrow and then looks to Kurt, glaring. "Kurt, I got this, I can handle him"

Kurt stood there with his arms crossed for a moment then huffed "For the record, Rach, I never gave him our address"

"I believe you" I say "Jesse kind of stalks people" Jesse scoffs and I smirk "Why are you here? There's no chance I'll take you back, so you're wasting your time if that's why you came here."

"Earlier, you said you're happy. How are you possibly happy with someone like Puckerman?"

"Well he treats me like a boyfriend should treat his girlfriend. But I'm assuming you wouldn't know anything about that" I'm on a freaking roll!

"Excuse me?"

"You egged me, Jesse" I took a step toward him, my eyes full of rage. "Usually boyfriends don't do that" He shoved his way through the door and into the apartment

"Rachel, I said I was sorry!"

"And you of course that's going to make me swoon and fall into your arms?" I smirk and cross my arms over my chest "Fat chance, St. James"

"Rachel…"

"You didn't even like me! You were trying to put me in a funk"

"It worked didn't it?" He glowered at me and I rolled my eyes

I glared at him "You're such a bastard!"

"Oooh, Rachel updated her vocabulary"

I scoff "I hate you. I hate you more than I hate Finn, and I hate him with a passion"

"You used to hate Puckerman!"

"I never hated Noah! I found him annoying, yes, but don't forget he was my first boyfriend"

"You told me I was your first boyfriend!"

"Nope, technically you were my third" He looks offended and I shrug. "I dated Noah for about a week and then I dated Finn for a short while, then I met you"

"You're a bitch!"

"If telling the truth makes me a bitch, so be it!" He glowers at me.

"I don't buy this whole you and Puckerman thing!"

"Well, you should, because I love him"

Jesse snorted "Rachel, you don't know what love is?"

"You're one to talk. I bet you've never loved anybody but yourself!"

"Excuse me?"

I covered my mouth and put on my most innocent face "Sorry, I didn't think that would be too insulting for you" I pouted at him, knowing that I was pissing him more and more with each word.

"Rachel, grow up!"

"Me? You egged me! Then you show up at my apartment, expecting me to forgive you for everything and become your girlfriend again!"

"I forgot how much of a diva you were"

I laughed "Me? Sure I was dramatic, but you, Jesse, are the biggest diva of all!"

"You got pissed when you didn't get a solo"

"Yeah I know! I was there! But I've changed, and maybe you should too, because you're going to end up alone"

"Ha! I probably have more friends than you!"

"Really? Because my friends actually like me, yours put up with you because you have talent!"

"You're friends actually like you? You live with Mr. Gay and Ms. 16 and pregnant!" That's when I slapped him, and let me tell you, it was a long time coming. "What the hell, Rachel?"

"You are seriously asking me that?" I clenched my fists "You do realize you just insulted my two best friends!"

"You are so not worth everything I've done for you!"

I let out a laugh "What exactly have you done for me?"

He said nothing. He glared at me and then I heard footsteps from behind me. I turn around and I see Noah, Quinn, and Sam. "Oh, look who finally decided to show up! Bieber, Preggo, and your-so-called-boyfriend"

I took a step toward him "I'll slap you again, St. James,"

"Doubt it"

I slapped him again "What'd you doubt?"

"Stop slapping me!"

"Stop insulting my friends!"

"Come on, some of those names were pretty funny! Ms. 16 and Pregnant! Comedy Gold!" Before I know it, Quinn, Sam, and Noah were beside me.

"I really hope you weren't referring me to Ms. 16 and Pregnant!" Quinn growled

"Relax Quinn, Rachie already slapped him, hard" Kurt said nonchalantly from the couch. I would've laughed in any other situation, he was just so calm as he listened to this fight, flipped through his magazine and looked up every so often.

"What the hell are you doing here, St. James?" Noah clenched his fists and advanced toward him.

"Wanted Rachel back, but now I'm starting to rethink this" Jesse eyes flickered from me to Noah. "So, Puckerman, how has life been? How many other bitches have you gotten pregnant?"

Everything happened so fast. Quinn launched herself at Jesse, but Sam grabbed her waist and pulled her back. I was too busy helping keep Quinn calmed down so I didn't notice Noah's fist collide with Jesse's face.

"Nope, how has life been with you? Egged any vegans lately?"

Jesse's hand covered his nose know and I could see blood seeping through his fingers

"Leave, Jesse. No one wants you here" Kurt says in a monotone as he flips through his magazine without even looking up

"Fine, but you're going to regret this, Rachel!"

"The only thing I'm gonna regret is not slapping you harder!" I smirk and take a step toward him and he rushed out the door. I walked after him and slammed it behind him. I groaned and leaned against it. "That was fun"

"Did he really come here to get you back?" Quinn asked as she placed her purse on the edge of the couch.

"Yes" I rolled my eyes "Then he started insulting you guys and I just lost it"

"It was so funny when she slapped him" Kurt laughed. I started laughing too "His face was priceless"

"Damn, I wish I would've been here to see My Hot Little Jewish American Princess slap the shit out of St. Douche." Noah placed his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him.

"So, Sam, Quinn, how was the date?" I asked, hoping to get off of the Jesse topic.

"It was perfect" Quinn smiled sweetly at Sam and he grinned back. They were so lost in their own little world.

"Kurt, is Blaine spending the night tonight?" Quinn asked, shaking herself out of her lovestruck world. I giggled and Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, he is. I'm guessing so are Puck and Sam" I nodded and so did Quinn.

Quinn walked over to Sam and grabbed his hand. "We're going into my room, I'll see you guys in the morning" We all said goodnight and they walked out of the living room.

I look up at Noah and I kiss his cheek. He smiles down at me and I hear Kurt groan. "Why do you guys have to be so damn cute?"


End file.
